Una serata di Natale
by Johera et Elea
Summary: Come spieghare? hm...una serata strana e...originale...Poverino Piton...hm...e una Hermione come ne avete mai visto!


UNA SERATA DI NATALE.  


**Nota :** Ehi, ciao. Ecco un testo che ho dapprima scrito in francese e che ora ho traduto in italiano. Possono essere qualche errore (poichè sono francese, e l'italiano lo conosco solo perchè lo studio a scuola), e non sono sicura per qualche nome (Peeves et Trelawney. Non so se in italiano si chiamano cosi'.). Ma spero quand'anche che vi piacciate. Questa ffic è piuttosto comica... Ditte-me che cosa ne pensate per favore! Aspetto i vostri commenti...

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Ron, Harry e Hermione erano nella Sala Grande, una mattina esporre al sole di dicembre. Fuori, il parco era immacolato di bianco.  
Oggi, era Natale, e i nostri tre compagni erano qualche del raro studente che era stato qua per le vacanze. Con il ritorno di Voldemort, tutti quanti desiderano ritrovarsi in famiglia e tra amici. Il primo trimestre si era svolto in un'ambiente generalmente calma, il signor oscuro non si era troppo manifestato, alcuni omicidi a destra a sinistra. Ma, visto che il Fudge non aveva per sempre accettato il Suo ritorno, non c'era nessuno per associargli al signore tenebroso.  
Quindi, Hermione e Ron, erano rimasti con Harry, a malgrado che avevano voluto passare Natale con la famiglia. Harry era più almeno depresso dacchè Voldemort era di ritorno, duncque provevano a cambiarlo le idee.  
Ron e Hermione giocavano a scacchi, Harry era, lui, posi a sedere accanto e guardava loro giocare discutendo con i due. Questo non era noioso, poichè guardare loro leticarsi era un modo per divertirsi.

- Sono stuffa di questo gioco ! Dichiaro' Hermione.

- E' perchè stai perdendo che dici questo ! Replico' Harry.

- E, E' per questo che io adoro questo gioco ! Aggiunse Ron. Cosi' possiamo dire che c'è una giustizia in questo mondo. Affermo' lui prima di comminciare a crepare dalle risa.

Harry non potè restare serio più lungo, commincio' a ridere anche lui. Vedendo i due raggazzi, Hermione non potè impedirsi d'abbandonare il suo aria spacciato, e si rassegno'.

- Oh, avete visto l'ora ! Ceniamo fra poco. Disse Hermione.

- E allora ? Chiedè stupidamente Ron.

- Lascia ! Rispondè Hermione. Be, io salgo, bisogna che mi cambii.

- Ok, ci vediamo più tardi. Assicuro' Harry.

~ ~ ~

Due ore più tardi, Hermione, Harry e Ron, si raccapezzarono nella sala di Ritrovo di Grifondoro, e scenderono insieme nella Sala Grande.

Arrivati qui, coprierono un unica tavola, dov'è i professori erano già seduti. I tre adolescenti si siederono tocca loro. Erano i soli Griffondori, loro non conoscevano gli altri sudenti.  
Il festino commincio', anche delizio che d'abitudine.

- E' delizio questo tè freddo. Dichiaro' Hermione, sta riempendo un grande bicchiere d'una bibita marrone chiaro, e sta custodendo la caraffa sotto-mano.

- Oh Dio ! Hai visto in quel stato sono i professori ! Bisbiglio' Ron dopo aver dato un occhiata alla McGranitt che era tutta rossa il cappello in traveso, Hagrid che aveva una botiglia in mano et cantava con questa, il professore Silente che portava un cappello rosa e bianco con orecchie di coniglio che oltrepassano, come pure la professoressa Trelawney che aveva acetato di raggiungersi alla cena e che recitava molti allucinandi e incalcolabile d'assurdità al professore Piton che consentiva ma che non sembrava ne preocuparsi.

- Be, è Natale ! Replico' Harry. Ma credo che abbiano' quand'anche un po' sforzato con l'alcool. Fissava adesso la McGranitt, che in un stato lamentabile, estraeva il professore Piton, sta biascicando :

- " Vuole ballare ? "

- Ma non c'è nulla musica, e in qualsiasi modo non voglio. Rispondè il professore di pozioni con freddezza.

- Ma, viene hic, por...per...fav...fevor...fa-vo-re, hic sarà be...bebene...hic

Ora lo estraeva talmente che lo fece cadere della sua sedia, questo ricadè sul direttore, e anche stesso lei trascinata dalla caduta, incespico' sui due.

Il direttore rideva, mentre la McGranitt, sempre su Piton fissava stupidamente il soffitto.

- Lei puo', rialzarsi ? Chiedè il professore Piton, tanto più freddamente che di abitudine.

Lei nego' con un signo della testa, e ridè sta dicendo :

- Oh, Severus, Severus…..

- Che cosa diavolo…..?

E prima che potè finire la frase lei si mise a bacciarlo.

Nella sala i alcuni studenti presente e anche i professori, che finora ridevano della situazione, si sganasciavano dalle risa.

Dopo avere riuscito ad'uscire della stretta del professore di metamorfosi, Il professore Piton, rosso, guardo' il soffitto. Lassù, un ramo di vischio era appesa. Si allontano' il più possibile del luogo, sta lasciando sua collega a terra, e ando' a risiedersi con il poco di dignità che gli restava. Era certo che questa storia farà il torno della scuola.  
Arrivato in tavola, fu irritato di scoprire Ron e Harry, che erano seduti dirimpetto a lui, nell'ilarità si stanno bulando di lui stesso.  
Quindi decise di pigiarsela con loro :

- Tolgo venti punti a Griffondoro ! (N/A: la frase di predieczione da Piton...)

- Che cosa ?! si strangolo' Ron. Ma non puo', siamo in vacanze.

- Se voglio posso, e sicuramente non me ne priverei !

- Lascia Ron ! lo bisbiglio' Harry, mentre Hermione la testa sulla tavola, la caraffa accanto vuota al tre quarto gli dava dei colpi con il suo gemito sta ridendo, et affermando che questo tè freddo era veralmente delizio.

L'attenzione di Piton fu allora riservata da Hermione, lui la squadro', fu dapprima sorpreso, e dopo riprese la sua aria maliziosa :

- Mi dica Granger, che cosa sta bevendo ?

Harry e Ron erano stupiti che potesse ne preoccuparsi e ostentavano dei visi interrogatori.

- Bevvvvo un tèéééèèè frrreddo ! eu...è eccellere...eccellerreeennte...eccellente ! Lei vuole ne, ne vuole ? (N/A: No, non mi ho sbagliato, è "normale" che parla cosi'!)

- No Grazie ! disse lui con un soriso diabolico, non bevo alcool per nulla !

Ron e Harry si rivoltarono allora bruscamente verso la loro amica, le sradicarono il bicchiere adesso vuoto. E mentre Hermione proveva invano ad'acchiappare il bicchiere, o la caraffa che ci le aveva anche confiscato, Ron lanciava al suo professore di Pozioni un cattivo sguardo.

- Lo sapevi tu che fossi un grappino ? chiedè questo a Harry, guardando il stato lamentabile dell'amica.

- No, rispondè Harry annusando la caraffa.

Accanto ai due ragazzi, Hermione era in un stato di beatitudine. Lei rideva stupidamente, e ora sdrucciolava della sua sedia :

- Ouooh, la tavola cresce ! si maraviglio' la ragazza.

Ron e Harry, con figure ostentando piuttosto un dissapprovazione, la rialzarono e la fecero sedere di nuovo sulla sua sedia.

- Harry, caro mio, lo sai che questa cicatrice che hai sul fronte è tanta carina, mi la presta ?

- Ma che cosa raccontava, delira totalmente, bisbiglio' Ron a l'intenzione di Harry.

- Dovremmo forse ricondurrla al dormitorio.

- Si', sicuramente.

- Hermione, vieni con noi, andiamo a dormire, é tardi. Lo disse Harry, come se parlesse con un bambino di tre anni.

- No, no, no, no, non voglio ! Replico' lei.

- Ma perchè ? Chiedè Ron.

Lei si mise allora a ridere stupidamente, e gli tese qualcosa che aveva a mano, gli dicendo :

- Buon Natale, Ron.

Improvviso, divento' rosso fino alle orecchie. Harry si rivolto' allora verso lui, e scoperse che Hermione gli aveva appena teso un reggipetto. Certo il suo. Si diede premura di nascondarlo nel luogo il più vicino prima che qualcuno é la meravigliosa idea di chiederlo qualcuna domanda.

Hermione rideva sempre cosi' stupidamente. Si alzo', e incespico' davanti a Piton. Dopo l'aver ignorato qualche seconda, e dopo essersi resoconto che non ci sia nessuno per rialzarla, si decise ad'aiutarla. Quando fu rialzata, questa lo baccio' sulla guancia, dopo aver guardato il soffitto.

Piton divento' rosso, e maledi' " questo fottuto ramo di vischio, mettata qui da un'imbecille che aveva pensato intelligente di metterlo qui " quando, Peeves sbarco' nella sala, gli altri fantasme del castello alle sue calcagna. Il piccolino spirito, sempre inseguito, prese un ceppo sulla tavola e ebbe tempo per mandarla in piena testa di Piton, prima di essere arrestato dagli altri fantasmi che si mischiarono in scuse ai professori e al direttore :

- Siamo veralmente desolati, pero' le avevamo interdetto di venire, ma niente ne aveva potuto ne impedirlo, stesso il fantasma di Serpeverde.

Qualche riverenza rispettosa, e loro ripartirono cosi presto come erano arrivati.

- Ma, é disgustoso ! poverina Hermione, ti rendeconto, lei a….. a…. Comme dire….. beurk…..ba……baciato Piton !!! si spavento' Ron nauseato. Credo che non...non abbia più fame !

- Ragione di più, per lasciare subito questa serata di matti. Constato' Harry.

- Allora li', ti approvo totalmente.

Ditto questo loro partirono, tenendo Hermione con fermezza la stessa che domani si raccapezzerà con un male di capo orribile e chi in seguito non toccherà mai un bicchiere di té freddo in tutta la sua vita. Lasciando dietro loro, una sala dove i professori, irriconoscibile, facevano la festa.

McGranitt, era appoggiata su Hagrid, tutti due ridendo stupidamente. Il professore Piton sembrava, lui, volere lasciare al più presto questo luogo, ma il direttore ne gli impediva le sue due orrechie di coniglio sgambettando in tutti sensi. La matta Trelawney, era, lei, seccata da l'alcool, e dormiva, la testa in una porzione di dolce con crema.

- Harry, ti amo. Anche tu Ron, e loi sai che ti amo anche tu, bellino albero di natale. Disse Hermione, mentre accarezzava un albero di natale davanti alla porta della Sala Grande.

Harry, e Ron, consentirono, e uscirono al più presto della sala.

FINE.


End file.
